1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to safety eyewear frames and lenses. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a safety eyewear assembly that provides a user with an unobstructed field of vision in the vertical direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Safety eyewear is worn for a variety of safety reasons. As a result, a variety of safety eyewear types, each specifically designed and intended for a particular use or a particular environment, has been developed. For example, safety eyewear is often worn to protect a wearer's eyes from debris during metal machining operations, military operations, and the like. In such an environment, metal shards, sand or other debris may be propelled towards an operator's eyes. Safety eyewear is also worn in the chemical industries to protect employees from airborne chemicals resulting from splashes or spills. Still further safety eyewear is worn in industries utilizing lasers. Lasers can be damaging to the eye if exposed. Lasers are particularly dangerous because different wavelengths of laser light may require different lenses for filtering the damaging light.
Because of the proliferation of safety requirements now requiring greater numbers of employees to wear safety eyewear, cost, ease of replacement of the lenses, the ability to accommodate prescription lenses, and fashion have now become prime concerns for customers of these safety products.